Frozen sand
by lassenri
Summary: Fear is needed and what lengths would Jack go to to get it back. Just a short story.


**I DON'T OWN 'RISE OF THE GUARDIANS' OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

_A sacrifice for a future._

It had been 13 years, 13 long years since Pitch was defeated and dragged down into the earth, left for dead. No one had realized how important fear was in life and many people still remained ignorant to it, all except Jack. As the Guardian closest to the children, he noticed the changes immediately and tried to warn the others, only to be brushed off. It had started small, some accidents and thefts but after only a year all hell was unleashed. Murders because children stayed outside after dark alone, kidnappings because children weren't afraid or the man with the lollies and gifts, deaths because children weren't scared of ruff water, cliffs or knives. So much death, and Jack had to watch it all as all the other spirits remained oblivious to it, continuing with there special talents and celebrations.

Jack sat by his pond and sighed, his long since neglected hair hung loosely down his back in a loose braid. The guardian looked at his reflection and cringed. What was wrong with him? 900 children. He had failed to save 900 children, each one he had played with and loved. Each one he would never play with again. A strange feeling filled the boys chest that only amplified when the sun finally vanished behind the earth, leaving a cold world behind.

It was time for Jack to go. He stood up and stretched before jumping into the air.

_I'm on my way ... Pitch._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Jack reached out a pail hand and moved a stray ice chard. It was almost time... . It had taken a while, years in fact but Jack had found a way to bring pitch back. When he was found he was nothing but a head on a pile of sand, all energy and magic drained.

The ice coffin shone slightly as Jack leaned on it, placing his forehead on Pitchs, releasing a cold glow that soon enveloped Pitch as well. A pained growl escaped Jacks lips, making him fall to his knees while maintaining contact. Pitch moved slightly, his head falling limply to the side. Jack smiled before pulling back.

"Nearly there... . I'm sorry Pitch. You don't deserve this. What you had done was over the top but not necessarily wrong... . I'm so sorry" Jack looked down at his feet and played with his long hair before taking a step back. "Ill...Ill be back tomorrow"

With those mumbled words, Jack left the old 'base' and began heading towards the North pole. He had started resenting the others. Loved, yes, but also resented. They continued on with there ways without even noticing the deaths of children, while Jack was left to watch alone, even blamed a few times. Jamie had blamed him too... . The water was too high, flooded the town in days and a few children drowned. _'You control ice! Ice is water! You could have saved them! Its your fault! Everything is YOUR fault! I HATE YOU!' _The boy had yelled. He had disappeared two days later. That was 5 years ago now and the memory, however small, burned into Jacks soul. It was his fault, and he was doing everything to fix that._  
_

"Jack!" Came the overly friendly voice of North. The large man greeting the spirit with open arms. "What were you doing? You are very late you know."

"Sorry, Forgot it was on tonight, hehe" Jack laughed, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Well, what does it matter? I'm glad you made it. Toothiana hasn't arrived yet so don't worry" The large man chuckled while leading the smaller male to a large room filled with chairs and friends.

_I should enjoy tonight... I mean its my..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jack stared at the unconscious pitch and smiled. It was time. Jack leaned over his old enemy and focused all his power into one place before leaning in and pressing his lips against the others, his long hair falling and becoming a snowy curtain. The energy flowed from Jack and into the nightmare king. A loud snapping sound rang through the room as a giant crack placed itself across Jacks face. Pain filled the boys being but he had to continue. He had to. A bright light filled the room and then ... silence

Pitch moved slightly and groaned. Memories flooded his mind. Fear, pain, death, and then cold. Kind hands touching him, a confident voice talking to him. Updates and encouragement. Jack. The boogeyman opened his eyes and bolted upright, gulping and panting slightly, delighted at his ability to breath again. He smiled as he moved his arms and legs and laughed when he smelled the air, his delight was short lived however as on the floor, Pitch spotted Jack, his breathing hard and clear blood spilling from non existent wounds.

"Jack!" Pitch yelled, leaping to his... dare he say friend?...spot and lifted the boy into his arms.

"Jack!" He tried again, panic filling his voice. He had grown close to the spirit over the years and although he never saw him he knew he was there. Time had had a bad effect on the winter spirit. His hair had grown to his knees and no longer shone with life though it remained white. Stress lines decorated his cheeks and a giant crack stretched from ear to ear. The boy moved slightly and smiled.

"Pitch... your ok..." The boy mumbled. "Good, only one more thing left to do..." Jack reached up and stroked Pitch's cheek lovingly before raising up from floor and zooming off, startling Pitch who soon gave chase, Running up halls and out of the hole, into the real world. He ran and ran till he reached Jacks pond where he stopped. The nightmare king stared at the boy in front of him, tears falling down his face.

_'Wind, you have been loyal and caring, so I ask you one last thing. Spread this message. Fear is real, danger is real, Pitch is real, The Boogeyman is real'_

"Pitch is real. He's real, real, real, REAL! PITCH IS REAL. FEAR IS REAL, NIGHTMARES ARE REAL! BELIEVE IN THEM!" Jack screamed and yelled, the wind picking up his hair and throwing it around as the last bit of magic left the boy, making him fall to the ground. Pitch was shocked. Power began to fill his core again and a swarm of black sand emerged around him. The man looked at his hands and smiled before CRACK. Pitch looked around in shock and noticed with horror that the ice and snow was melting. The nightmare king ran towards Jack and lifted him up only to fall into a pond of water.

Jack opened his eyes weakly and smiled.

"What have you done?" Pitch asked, tears falling from his face. How pathetic he had become, crying over a boy like that.

"They need you ... more than me" Jack whispered pointing in the direction of the village with his eyes. Pitch mealy shook his head.

"No, no they don't. I'm just bad dreams and..." A weak finger was pressed against grey lips, succeeding in quieting them.

"Promise me you wont go overboard but... they need fear. Please... Save them..."

Pitch nodded and cringed, for some reason finding himself kneeling forward and pressing his lips against Jacks one last time. The boy smiled, tears rolling down his face before he vanished, leaving Pitch crying in the pond.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Came a sudden cry. Pitch turned and came face to face with the four very angry guardians again however this time he didn't want to fight them, he just wanted to remain still, as though moving would erase Jack forever.

oOoOoOoOoOo

4 Years had passed since Jacks death, Pitch had kept his promise and scared the children, but only in little amounts. The guardians mainly left him alone but they would sometimes cross paths.

Pitch sat atop a green hill that in that time of year should have been white with snow, covering his face as tears flowed down his cheeks. A cold breeze brushed past him and lifted his clothes slightly. A small snow flake fell alone and landed on Pitch's hand making the man smile slightly. 'Wait! snow?!'

Pitch jumped up suddenly and spun around, going stiff immediately. His face morphed into one of disbelief and joy.

"Hey, Pitch..." Came an awkward voice, "How ya been? Long time no see... Hehe..he..he..."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
